KuroBasu x Readers
by TheStormPrincess
Summary: Title says it all.One shots of Kurobasu x Readers.
1. Aomine Daiki

**Hello. Soo I thought I'd try writing a KnB x Reader so here~ I'm actually kind of embarrassed while writing this. You'll understand why. Anyway OPEN REQUESTS. Tell me your requests be specific as much as you'd like. **

**Example: (character name)**

**Doctor/Butler/Teacher/ Whatever (Character)**

**Yandere (character) x Quiet/Shy/etc(adjective) reader**

**It's up to you~**

**Warning: profanities. It's all Aomine's fault.**

* * *

It would have been a good morning had you waken up on your own time and not by the alarm clock that you set the night just before the first day of your vacation. Genius, you face palmed. You sighed and sat up groggily, as much as you want to catch up on sleep it was useless now since your wide awake and the wet feeling you have on your lower body just fanned the flames.

"It's the time of the month again." You groaned, standing up quickly much to your annoyance. Though you are lucky that the bed sheets weren't stained, your pajamas weren't able to survive. Feeling really annoyed and sticky, you grabbed your towel and rushed inside the bathroom to take a bath. After the bath, you grabbed a fresh set of short and tank top, you took a napkin frowning when you realize that it is the last one. You grabbed your phone to contact your long-term lover and roommate, Aomine Daiki. Ever since you two graduated from university you decided to live together to share on the finances. Initially, your parents were against it but what granted you permission was the good relationship between your and his parents and you being on the legal age.

**Your p.o.v**

"Daiki?! Where are you?" I asked.

"Morning, (Y/N)! I'm playing basketball with Kagami and the others. Want to come over?" he said. I heard other voices and dribbling on the background.

"Naah. By the way can you buy me some pads?" I laid down on my stomach rubbing small circles on my lower back.

"The usual brand right? What do you want to eat for lunch?" he asked. I smiled despite sounding grumpy or being rowdy at times it's the little things like this that makes me happy. Though Aomine does not straight out say it, he is an honest man ,easy to read like an open book.

"Yes….mm burger…an-"

"chocolates?"

"That! Thank you, Daiki!"

"Yeah yeah"

"Love you. Take care."

"Yeah…lo..love you too." He said. I chuckled as I imagined him completely red saying those words in front of his friends, when it comes to Aomine I can surely count on Kagami, Kuroko and Kise to tease the man.

**Normal P.O.V**

You sat up and opened your account on Facebook when photos of Aomine was on your homepage saying that Aomine Daiki was tagged in Kise Ryouta's album you decided to check out the photos admiring each of them as you continue to click next. You heard a voice from outside your room call you out as footsteps grew closer and closer and eventually the door to your room was opened and you saw him wide eyed before he smirked. Confused, you tilt your head following his eyes to your hand which was massaging one of your breast. 'Crap' you thought it was one of your habits whenever you felt pain in you chest part especially when it's the time of the month. You looked back at him, his smirk growing wider so to save yourself from embarrassment you immediately turn your laptop around to show him his photos.

"H-Hey, I saw your new photos. Looking great."

"I see. You're doing naughty things using my photos huh?"

"Wha-" before you could finish your sentence he cut you off.

"Well, baby here's the real deal. What do you want me to do?"

"This is a misunder-"

"Come on don't be shy, I'd be more than happy to wrap my han-"

"My breasts hurt! I'm not doing naughty things!"

"You know? I'm pretty good with massage. I'll be more than happy to help." He licked his lips and you swear you felt a vein popped in your head though your cheeks is redder than tomato. Quickly grabbing the nearest thing within your reach which is a pillow. Lucky him.

"GET THE FUCK OUT YOU SMOOTH BASTARD!" You yelled as you throw him pillow after pillow. When you're out of pillows he chuckled and continued on advancing but stopped when you grabbed the alarm clock.

"Aomine Daiki. Don't. Test. Me."

"Geez..alright alright. Here's the pads and some chocolates. Come out soon Kagami and the others are here too they'd love to eat together with you but changed into some sweatpants and shirt first." He said handing you the plastic, which you took and placed gently on the bed. Aomine was about to go out of yours and his room when you decided to thank him. You hugged him from behind and muttered a soft "Thank you."

He turned, hugging you to his chest in the process.

"Ah I get it. You're welcome. Now hurry we are starving too." Aomine said giving you a quick peck on the lips before turning to walk outside.

"Alright." you giggled as you see him scratch his head and his ears red.

* * *

**With Aomine and The Others( OMAKE?)**

"What was (Y/N)-san yelling about?" asked a perplexed Kuroko.

"Nothing. I was just teasing her."

"Aominecchi is being a pervert."

"Shut up, Kise!"

"Ah I agree. (y/n) probably snapped because Aomine is a pervert."

"I'm not, Bakagami!"

"Aomine-kun is guilty."

"Not you too! She's actually scary one second she's mad another second she's sweet. Have you ever felt that? Oh wait no… because you guys don't have a girlfriend."

"Aominecchi! You jerk!/ Bastard/ We'll tell on you, Aomine-kun." you joined them in the dining room wondering what was happening.

"Fuck you, Tetsu."

"No thanks. I only see you as a friend." retorted the other man and at that everyone laughed aside from Kuroko and Aomine.

"What the fuck. Really. Not you to (y/n)" Aomine face palmed.

* * *

**How was that? Tell me what you think and requests.**

**Thank you for reading**


	2. Midorima Shintarou

**Hello! How are you here's Midorima due to a request. Hopefully he wasn't too much OOC. **

**Enjoy!**

**Midorima x Reader**

* * *

It has been a stressful day at work that the moment you went home you immediately changed into your pajamas and flopped down on your bed. Looking at the clock you groaned as you took note that it's almost midnight yet Midorima has not replied to your messages or calls the whole day. Tired and sleepy you were slowly falling asleep well, until you heard the voice of Takao calling out to you and the continuous banging of the door. You sat up to wear your slippers and proceeded to ran to the front door only to see him panting and scared.

"W-what happened Takao?" You asked yet you dread to hear the answer.

"S-Shin-chan got into an accident. He's currently in the hospital he's working at." Takao said. You closed the door not bothering to lock it or even change your pajama and slippers. You two hurriedly ran down the apartment and rode on Takao's car.

Takao was silent the whole car ride occasionally glancing at you from time to time. You on the other hand was staring outside the window, you felt your eyes heat up as tears threaten to fall. Soon unable to suppress it you cried hugging your knees to your chest while Takao remained silent and focused on the road. After Takao had parked on the hospital you both ran to the counter to talk to the nurse.

"Midorima Shintaro" Takao said in haste. You saw the nurse glance at you then back to Takao. You look away from them, feeling lost and confused, everything has been happening so fast, you haven't eaten dinner nor you've taken a rest, it was taking its toll on you but Midorima, Midorima is the most important for you right now. Midorima was always there to take care of you when you get sick; he was there for you when you break down after your mother's death. Moments shared with him came rushing back to you in one go, his tsundere times, when you and Takao pranked him. It hurt and you're feeling hopeless yet you want to believe he'll overcome this. Not knowing a thing about what happened and his current condition was causing you to become more paranoid by the second that you didn't even noticed that Takao had dragged you away. He stopped in front of a door tightening his grip on your hand he looked at you gesturing you to go in first. You looked at him crying and reluctant to go in, he sighed twisting the knob and pushing you in.

Suddenly, multiple colors flash your sight as people look at you expectantly you suddenly heard Takao singing (favorite love song). You looked at him questioningly in which he only replied with a smile as he continue to sing. You look back to the people around you seeing familiar faces, the generation of Miracles, shuutoku and others. In the middle of the sea of crowd he emerged with flowers he held in his hand as he walk towards you.

_Dug dug dug_

_Dug dug dug_

Ah you remember now just a few minutes more and it'll be your birthday. He handed you the flowers before wiping away your tears. You could see his face red yet you could tell he's giving it his all not to look away.

He took your hand.

"(F/N) Happy Birthday."

"Thank you but why would you g-" You were cut off when he kneeled and kissed your hand. Oh dear. Oh dear. Oh dear.

"I –I want you to know how much I want to spend the rest of my life with y-you and to let you understand these feelings I did this….with the help of others and my lucky item. (l/n)(f/n), w-will you please do the honors of being mine forever?" He asked showing you a velvet box with a ring in the middle; unable to take it anymore he looked to his side, his face red as tomato. You on the other hand were wide eyed and shocked but nevertheless you are happy.

"Yes!" You said. Everyone around you cheered while you cried in joy as he hugged you.

" I love you."

"I-I love y-you too."

Seven months after that night, you're now walking the aisle with your father who was trying his best not to cry as he hand you to Midorima, the person you love, the person who'll walk with you throughout your life. After giving your I dos to each other, you could see the tears in his eyes as he leans closer to kiss you, giving you a taste of forever.

* * *

**OMAKE**

**Midorima's P.O.V **

**~ Earlier that day~**

"REALLY? You'll propose to (F/N)cchi tonight?"

"Eh~ you finally stopped being a Tsundere Shin-chan~"

"Shut up, Takao!"

"Can I hit you with pineapple one last time?"

"I'm so excited for tonight Midorin. I wonder how (f/n)-chan will react."

"So what's the plan Shintarou?"

"I was thinking of Amazing race from her house to this room?

"You sure (F/N)-san would go with this? Isn't she coming home late from work?" Kuroko asked.

"That's the problem."

"I have an idea!" Aomine suddenly jolt up surprising the others.

"Aominecchi has an idea. That's new~"

"No Ahomine we're not listening to your stupid idea." Kagami spat throwing a pillow at Aomine.

"Tch. Fine."

"How about…" Akashi started. The others have various expressions in their faces.

"Isn't that too much, Akashicchi? Killing off Midorimacchi immediately."

"Hahah I think it's nice." Said Takao.

"I agree/ well it has reasons/ yeah/" said the others.

"It's good for your relationship, Shintarou. She'll also realize how she can't live without you."

"…I'll trust your judgment Akashi." Midorima nodded.

"I'll take the video." Momoi beamed up.

"Midorima, I know you're a rookie so let me talk to you about…..honey moons." Aomine said patting Midorima's back and immediately he received a smack in the head….and pineapples.

* * *

**A/N:Tell me what you think? Sorry I'm having a bit of a writer's block I can't seem to get in the mood to write and I'm running out of ideas. ;_; So I hope Midorima wasn't too much of OOC. Sorry for pervert Aomine.**

**These are the requests as of now so coming soon?:D**

**Hanamiya**

**Kagami**


	3. Hanamiya Makoto

**A/N: I'm really nervous for this chapter. Hanamiya is a hard character to write when it comes to romance related stories. Lol. He might be OOC? Just see for yourself.**

* * *

**Your P.O.V**

My friends were once again talking about their crushes and boyfriends much to my dismay. I couldn't participate to their discussion as they talk about love related things. It makes me cringe in annoyance. Despite that, I became truly curious. I'm quite the stubborn one; I won't stop till my curiosity is satisfied. Lately, after hearing much of their conversations about relationships and stuff I started asking myself how a kiss feels or looks like. I started to imagine pictures on how a kiss looks whenever I read stories and much to my embarrassment I ended up staring somewhere and I swear people could tell I'm daydreaming. It's truly unbecoming of me. Ridiculous right? I don't like it. However, there's a different reason as to why I can't participate. Aside from me keeping up expectations of excellent grades I, (full name) is in love with Hanamiya Makoto, the so-called bad boy. Don't get me wrong I didn't like him because I find bad boys attractive. No sir.

* * *

Actually, it all started one afternoon I was on my way home when I saw him stopped in front of a kid whose balloon seemed to have been stuck up on a tree. I saw a smirk on his face before he began to walk away. I waited for him to get a bit farther before I ran up to the kid, I tiptoed just to reach the end of the string. Darn tall tree! I handed the balloon to the kid before stal- I mean following the man. I do not stalk, I was just curious. I've heard things about him especially in the field of basketball. I heard he broke a guy's knees deliberately. He seems a bit twisted It's interesting.

It all started with a little curiosity in the field of psychology. I've always wondered and have been fascinated how a person with sadistic tendencies would be like, how much different will they be compared to everyone, their expressions, demeanor and behavior. Everything.

Every chance I get I'd watch their match and their practices. I'd observe him from time to time when I see him which is kind of often since our classroom are just next to each other.

I felt a tap on my cheeks; coming back to my senses I saw that it was only just my best friend.

"You seem out of it. And here someone found your notebook…so you liked Hanamiya-san? …I saw the notes about him at the back." she asked as she hand me the notebook. I wavered in her stare because darn she was so intent in looking at me and I'm not one for staring contest.

"No. He just caught my interest and curiosity." I said.

"(f/n),I know how stubborn you and your curiosity is but this time, let it go. It'd be bad if you got too involved with him." She sighed, standing up to go back to her place since the teacher have arrived.

* * *

**Afternoon**

I passed by the gym to see if they are still practicing but no one was there. They must have finished earlier today. I'll just go home.

"Oi!" That voice is familiar. I stopped on my tracks reluctant if I should turn to look at him. Why would he call me anyway? Unless he knew…but what if that wasn't the case? Ah if I just ran off it would be too suspicious.

"W-what?"

"We finished early today." He said, his usual smirk present in his face. It seems that it is his version of poker face.

"Why?"

"Because I have something to do that's why I dismissed early." He said as he paced closer to me. I realized he misunderstood my question and now I seem too nosy.

"N-no! I mean why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Eh~ Why aren't you curious about the team? Or is it just me?" Urgh he knows something… How? Why? The notebook?! Oh dear. His smirk grew wider as realization hit me.

"N-no not really. Jaa. I'm going home now." I said walking away.

* * *

**Next Day**

I still watched him practice despite of what happened yesterday. Doing this seemed to have become natural for me, something my day can't go without. Right after the practice I decided to go home however, few blocks away from the school some jerk decided to snatch my cellphone and of course I had no choice but to run after the thief. Admittedly, it's also my fault for texting in the middle of the road.

Turning around the corner I saw the thief and Hanamiya way ahead, he seemed to have been surprised to see me running, he then looked at the thief who's coming his way. I halt ,panting then pointed the thief but I remembered the time when he just smirked at a child's agony. He was a sadist, there's now way he would help and so I ran again. What comes next was unexpected but I was half hoping for it. Hanamiya grabbed the man by his shirt before punching him till he dropped to the ground. I ran to them grabbing my phone from Hanamiya who have long grabbed the mobile from the hands of the unconscious man.

"What are you doing woman?!"

"..rude..Thank you, I'll get going now." I bowed running away before he could even reply. That night I got home without much trouble after the incident, changing into my pajamas I flopped down the bed reading a book when my phone suddenly rang. It was from an unregistered number, I was reluctant to answer at first but what if it's important? Or someone I know?

Eventually I answered the call.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Yo, (L/N)(F/N) right?" I heard a deep yet playful voice from the other line.

"Yes? Who is this?"

"You owe me one,(L/N)."

"Is this….Hanamiya Makoto?" I asked dreading for the answer, all hope was extinguished as I heard a playful chuckle from the other line.

"How did you even get my number?!"

"From your cellphone earlier."

"What?! that was fa-" I trailed off as you remember that despite his nasty personality Hanamiya is a genius, remembering things once he have seen it. I became nervous as I remember the words of my best friend. Though I honestly think it's too late for that now…much much late as I've already gotten myself involved. Without saying anything I hang up but few minutes later I received a text from the same number.

"Saturday around 10 am go to the H amusement park. You have to come to amuse me.I'll even help you with your research about sadists. ;)

-HM"

I felt my cheeks burn what's up with that guy?! Is he asking me out? That's an odd tactic. I was about to reply when I received another message.

"You have to come because YOU OWE ME or else…

-HM"

I sighed closing my phone before I fell into a deep slumber. It's quite surprising but maybe just a little bit…I feel happy getting trapped between curiosity and the web of a spider that is Hanamiya Makoto.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? I'm sorry if I made Hanamiya ooc! I have another idea for Hanamiya x reader which could be treated as a stand alone or a continuation of this chapter however I decided to have this kind of ending because I know if I pursue that idea there will be angst sht and I'd like to give angst a rest. XD**

**Here are the next characters in no particular order:**

**Kagami**

**(slightly pervert) Kise**

**Murasakibara**

**Embarassed Himuro Tatsuya**

**BTW, I'm temporarily closing the requests so it doesn't pile up.**

**Thank you!**


	4. Kagami Taiga

**A/N:Hello there~ I really appreciate your reviews, they make me happy. I hope you like this because this isn't really romance but yeah just read. Sorry not really romance.**

Enjoy!

* * *

You were prancing around your room in both excitement and nervousness. Usually, Saturdays would be your relax day after a stressful week at school but now that your family knows you have a boyfriend they insisted that you invite him for dinner so they could meet him. You are especially worried about your father as you start to imagine he'd do what fathers do on TV when they met the boyfriend of their daughter but you start to dismiss the thought away as you heard the doorbell ring. Immediately, you ran to the gate where Kagami was waiting.

"Taiga-kun! I'm glad you could come. What's that?" You asked him pointing at the plastic he was holding.

"Ah? Haha something I cooked." He grinned and you could tell he obviously is as nervous as you are. You pat him in the back as he enters.

"Keep calm. We can do this. I'm quite sure Dad doesn't have a shotgun." You joked. He just gapes at you in disbelief much to your amusement.

You held his hand as you lead him inside. You first went to the kitchen, which was the closest to you. Ok. Not really but well having him meet your mother first before your father was probably the best idea, right?

Your mom jumps in surprise suddenly hearing you call out to her. She then beamed up, as she looked Kagami up and down much to the guy's discomfort.

"Ah, is this Kagami-san?" She asked not averting his gaze from the boy. You just smiled as you see Kagami shifting uncomfortably nevertheless he returned the smile your mother gave him.

"Nice to meet you, (l/n)-san! I'm Kagami Taiga." He said bowing his head before extending his hand, which your mother gladly shook.

"Ah mom, Taiga-kun brought us food. You really have to taste it he's a good cook." You said. Your mother happily took the plastic and said, "Go introduce him to your Dad (f/n) then go back here I need some help."

You lead him to the living room where your brother, father and dog was. You stopped on your tracks and faced him, worry evident in your eyes as you put a hand on his cheek. He only looked at you questioningly.

"Taiga-kun. Listen up…we have a dog and Dad is positively fond of it but worry not I'll try to get (dog's name) to come with me. Are you going to be okay?" You asked as he paled noticeably but just gave you a nod.

"Dad…meet Taiga."

"Coool he's so tall!" said your brother making his round around Kagami. You ushered him towards the sofa, so he could shake your father's hand.

"Sit down. D-dad I'll go help mom. I'll take (dog's name)." Your father nods at you and you chuckled as you see Kagami sighed in relief but tensed up again as your father eyed him.

* * *

**Dinner**

The dinner table wasn't exactly comfortable yet it is lively. Your little brother seems to like Kagami a lot and likewise. Your mother and father kept on asking questions regarding Kagami and your relationship. Despite all that your father is understandably more stern than usual while Kagami was surprisingly extra well behave today.

After the dinner ended, the boys were watching basketball on TV and you peeked at the three before you went back to the kitchen. Surprisingly or not the three got a long and even though it took long for Kagami to get on the good side of your Dad, they still weren't comfortable enough with each other as they weren't themselves when you're with them.

"Mom, (brother's name) should also be here helping us." You complained.

"Well isn't it alright for now? Since Kagami-san and your brother gets along well, he'd be a nice silence breaker between your dad and Kagami-san." She said, you could only sigh in agreement.

"I guess you're right….wait! where's (dog's name)?" You asked your mom wide eyed but then you heard loud laughter, shrieks and even barks.

"Guess that answers your question, (f/n)" you mother chuckled and immediately, you ran towards the source of the noise and you gawk at the scene in front of you before you slap a hand on your mouth trying to suppress your laughter. Kagami was sitting on the top of the sofa, his feet on the sofa as well and you see your Dad and brother laughing like santa claus stuck on a chimney as your boyfriend lose his mind over the dog that could barely reach the top of the sofa.

You ran and held the dog in your arms before shoving it into Kagami's face joining in the fun which eventually led him falling down the sofa.

"Taiga-kun, you see it's just a harmless little puppy."

"HAHAHAHA, big brother's scared of a puppy."

"Hahaha looks like (dog's name) doesn't wanna let you date (f/n) without asking permission to her first." Your father said and with that you giggled.

"S-shut up, old man."

"Aww come on (dog's name) wanna lick you before you go." Your dad then grabbed the little puppy from your hands and put it close to Kagami's face who was pale as the dog licks him.

* * *

Eventually Saturday ended much more smoothly than what you had expected. Kagami said his farewell to your mother, father and your brother. They got along well that he invited your whole family to watch their match in the up coming winter cup.

"Your family is n-nice and fun even if your Dad t-teased me a lot. T-thank you for today." He said scratching his cheek.

"Thank you too, Kagami. You really put a lot of effort today and sorry about my Dad but I guess you now know where I got my antics. So… Good night?" You said. All of a sudden he looks flustered then he looked over your shoulder before asking, "Can I?" he pointed at his cheeks as he ask you. You nodded at him, he most definitely is adorably sweet as he was leaning on to your left cheek your dad suddenly came running towards you with (dog's name).

"Hey! Hey buddy! you gotta ask the dad and dog first before you touch our little lady!" He said and Kagami immediately ran towards the gate in which he quickly bowed before walking away.

"Dad, stop scaring Kagami!" You said.

"Hahaha but the guy is funny and he cooks good now you can make him a butler! I like him, (f/n) but always be careful around men." Your Dad said becoming sterner towards the end of his sentence. You hugged your Dad and kissed him in the cheek before running towards your bedroom.

"Thanks Dad." You say and you know he heard for you can hear him chuckling lightly.

* * *

**A/N:Hello guys! How was that? By the way, guys I closed the requests temporarily so they don't pile up because school will start on Monday and I really need to start being serious with school for college since I'm an upcoming senior year. whew. ^^;; But I'll open this again when I've finished the remaining requests.**

**I have this head canon where Kagami is really the traditional type, caring and 's canon that he is inexperienced with this so I imagine him treating his partner with utmost equality and respect, though honest he can be very shy. (Could this be considered a Domestic AU? No?)**

**Here are the other requests, they'll be posted randomly:**

**Kise Ryouta(slightly pervert)**

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

**Himuro Tatsuya(embarrassed)**

**I was asked to do a slightly pervert Kise and embarrassed Himuro Tatsuya by the way. Idk how pervert I can get Kise to be but let's just see~XD**

**Thank you for reading. Have a good day guys! ^^**


	5. Kise Ryouta

**Hey guys~ Sorry for not updating much. I was a bit busy with school. So here~ Slightly pervert Kise. Idk what's up with this chapter. Hehe Anyway just to let you know there is an alternative ending after the story but be wary it's a bit sad you can disregard it as it is an another ending.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Your P.O.V**

I stood in front of Kise's apartment; with the spare key he gave me I opened the door as quietly as possible. I entered his apartment taking off my flats before I head towards his room, his door was ajar and the lights were out so I decided to take a peek and saw golden locks messily tucked under the blanket and nothing but soft breathing could be heard. I smiled and headed for the kitchen I decided to surprise him and make him breakfast since we haven't seen each other after such a long month being busy with our own work. Today was also his day off so I'm keeping my fingers cross for this to be a perfect day.

"_cchi you're here." I heard him say groggily, smiling as he rubbed off the sleepiness in his eyes. Adorable. I smiled back to him then said, "Go freshen up first I'm making you breakfast." But what I got was two arms wrapped around my waist and him nuzzling on my shoulders.

"Gimme a kiss first, _cchi. Ah~ you smell so nice." He said still sounding groggily. I turned around to give him a peck on the cheeks before he went to take a bath. I set up the table just in time he came out of the bath.

"You're just in time, Ryouta. Go get dressed." I told him. He smiled at me as he walks closer. It wasn't his usual cheery smile due to instincts I backed away only to bump to the sink. I gulped as my eyes wander off to his held back hair, the drops of water that race down his face, toned chest and abs then back to his mesmerizing eyes.

"_cchi, you looked like you would eat me. I like it ssu~" I felt my cheeks turn red as he was purring on my ears, his hand rested on top of the sink the other was holding one of mine.

Before I could even retort he had already beaten me to it, "liking what you see?" He lifted my hands and put it against his chest, "See my heart is beating for you. Always." He drag my hands down his six pack slowly as he stared me in the eyes unable to handle the heat cause whew this is Kise Ryouta we're talking about. Shut up brain! I looked away embarrassed at our proximity and how my hand rested just above the towel that wrapped his hips. I let my hand fall cautiously on my side after he let go of it.

"s-sheesh what has gotten i-into you, you idiot?!" I huffed. He grabbed my chin gave a peck on my lips before he hugged me tight.

"awww don't be like that, I just missed you so much _cchi ssu." I sighed. He was quick to change like always. That's why I love him; he's dynamic, interesting, cheerful and caring that's why I want to make sure to be there, to be the one he goes to whenever he feels down. Seriously this guy makes me go from 'shut up you dork' to a stuttering mess because 'damn hot that should be illegal'.

I sighed, "anyway go get dressed or the food will turn cold."

He chuckled then left.

After we had breakfast together we decided to spend the day at home just watching TV series all afternoon. We were content and happy with each other's company, we often did this especially during high school back then when I didn't have work and he did not have his hand full on being pilot and model as his part time.

My eyes fell on the clock above the TV and noticed that it's getting late and so I stood up and pecked his lips.

"I'll go home now baby, it's getting late." I said but he pulled me into his room and sat me down on his bed, kissing me before going through his drawer apparently searching for something. My eyes altogether with my mouth widened as he pulled a small orange plastic wai- what? Is that a… before I could speak up he put the orange plastic on his pocket and kissed me passionately, I feel his hand slowly and gently roam around my stomach, my waist, breast then my spine savoring every moment. When we broke apart for air I put my hands on his chest pushing him a little.

"What was that, Ryouta? What did you put in your pocket?!" I was already demanding an answer from him by the time he smirked. He slid his hand on his left pocket and bringing it in front of my face, I stared at it then back at him then back at it then I glared at him. The plastic wasn't on a package but it was obvious what it was.

"You don't like it ssu?"

"Of course not! At least not now." I said, the last part came out as a whisper.

" So we'll make babies tonight then. Lesson one to Human Reproductive System. Listen carefully, _cchi" He said biting his lips when he mentioned my name, he tucked away the plastic and took off his shirt showing off his toned and leaned body that he got from basketball and work outs.

"What?! No! I I'm not rea-" I stuttered backing away but his strength aid him pulling me closer to him by my feet and giving me a deep kiss. Once again breaking away for the air he smirked at me and pushed me to lie on the bed, his knees rest on both sides of my thighs and his face came closer giving me a peck. Basically he was hovering over me rendering me unable to move.

"No _cchi, stay the night. There's no escape anyway. Ah~I missed you so much ssu." He buried his face on my neck planting soft kisses on it as he hugged me tighter and then I felt something slipped on my hand. He sat up and got off me leaning on the headboard staring intensely at me. I stared at my hand to see a silver ring.

"Ry-ryouta what is this?" I looked at him questioningly. He grinned at me pulling me to sit between his thighs as he cuddled me, his head rested on my shoulder as I look at my hand.

"W-What are you? proposing without me having a say in it." I said jokingly then I heard him chuckle.

"Ownership haha! The plastic didn't have a condom, instead it was this the best protection I could ever get my hands to. Listen _cchi, this past month we barely had time for each other and it scares me sometimes to think that I'd come back without you waiting for me. Know that I love you. I always will so please wear my promise that each flight I have in skies know that I will come back to an angel and so with this ring we both wear I want you to wait for me too." He said seriously. "I LOVE YOU SSU~~! So please say yes!" He snuggled into me as if a flustered teenager girl, in his case flustered by his own words. I laughed as tears fall from my eyes.

"You idiot! What was that about trying to be sexy and suddenly proposing? You almost gave me a heart attack." I said turning to him and slapping his shoulder repeatedly before I gave up and wrapped my hands around his neck. I muttered a 'yes'. He only giggled and kissed my head in return. I took in his scent getting comfortable and feeling sleepy before jolting up remembering to do something.

"Stay here for the night, _cchi ssu~"

" Yeah, I'm just going to tell my parents about the news and tell them I won't be coming home tonight. Quite sure dad will get emotional over this!"

"Oh I already asked for their permission…ah! but go tell them you'll be staying the night so your father wouldn't have to keep calling me saying he will kill me if I did anything to you before the wedding just like last night…" he said scratching his head awkwardly.

I stared at him dumbfounded.

"I called them last night. And they told me you were planning to come surprise me."

" that so?" I said.

"That's why Mom looked like she was having mixed feelings and Dad won't even look my way." I sighed and called our home number telling them the news and that I'll be staying the night with my fiancé. I could hear my father and mother arguing so my brother decided to grab the phone and congratulated me.

I spent the rest of the night with Kise. We cuddled each other and talked about what may lie beyond this point of our life, plans, kids and how we'd try to fix every argument we'll have and definitely not giving up on each other. I took in his addictive scent trying to slap myself awake only to witness the beautiful eyes of the man I loved, loving and will always love. His soft gaze on me gives me courage, his warmth makes me feel safe, and his smile always brightens me. I would do anything to give him the best to make him feel loved, to return the courage the love and support he gives me. Slowly tears roll down my face and I feel him wiping it away. And I find my heart and mind saying ' I would do the same.'

"Aww _cchi, don't cry ssu~" he said.

"Hey, if you cry we'll continue lesson number one~" He smirked as his hand sneaked down to my rear rubbing circles on it.

"Kise Ryouta, you pervert! Take off your hands now." I said gripping his wrist tight as I could and pulling it away from my rear. I rested my head on his shoulder once again taking in his scent. 'I could get used to this." I thought. Or I thought I thought but really I said it out loud.

"You better because I'll be demanding lots after the wedding ssu~"

"I love you so much, _cchi."

* * *

**_ALTERNATIVE ENDING: A Sad one_**

'I would do the same.' I thought as I traveled back in time through memories. A memory where we were very happy. A blissful once upon a time that back then seemed like a happy ending. Truly, it was a beginning and beginnings always have endings and no story ends without afterword or at least an idea as to what might have happened after the main story. This is mine and his and this is how it ends.

Hush my beloved seraph, it will all be fine.

Hush my beloved seraph, make the future bright.

Despite my going; take the cherubs to great heights.

To you I ask a one last sight. I ask with all my might.

_(by cherubs I meant your and his children.)_

I want to see a smile that pars the heavens.

I want to see eyes that pierced my deepest.

I want to feel the warmth of our forever.

Give them to me, I crave, in my last breath.

You were there, my life was blissful.

Our love have borne, it was joyous.

We were there, that was our forever.

One selfish demand before the end.

Please.

_"Wipe your tears away for me."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**THE END**

* * *

**So how was that? Do I hear hearts shattering? Oh wait no that was mine. Lol just kidding! Anyway if you ever read the alternate ending, I'm sorry love writing poems but not exactly good at it. I'm also sorry if ever you're frustrated by the alternate ending somehow whenever I write romance I get this angst idea that I was always very tempted on putting in the story. I should really stop making it a habit.**

**Coming up next in no particular order:**

**Murasakibara **

**Himuro Tatsuya.**

**(sorry guys I'd open the requests again after I've posted the two above to avoid piling up.)**


	6. Murasakibara Atsushi

How are you guys? Sorry for updating late I was having a bit of a writer's block. ^^; Anyway thank you guys for follows, favorites and reviews. It really makes me happy! Thank you!

A/N: you are Murasakibara's girlfriend. Also I'm opening the requests again.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Ding Dong_

You grinned when you saw your brother running towards the door opening it and latching himself on the sweet toothed guy's thigh. Murasakibara bowed his head muttering something you didn't understand at all because of the umaibo in his mouth, however, culture wise you'd say he just muttered an 'excuse me'.

"Mukkun, sorry for bothering you. I kept telling Mom that I can handle everything but she won't listen." You reasoned, knowing full well Murasakibara is quite the lazy type and being asked to help you watch the house for the weekend is not really his thing. Your mother went to Osaka for business purposes while your Dad have been away for the past two weeks and will not be home until the next week.

"An? It's alright. _-chin's mama is really nice to me so it's okay~" He said as he sat down with you on the dining table.

After dinner your brother perked up excitedly pulling the man by his hand dragging him to the living room. You smiled at the sight thinking that just months ago they weren't really the best of friends having the awkward atmosphere between them when left alone; your brother behaved like the angel he is and Murasakibara just continued to munch his snacks, stealing a glance at him from time to time.

Your brother,_ sat beside Murasakibara both of them sharing the chips the purple head man brought as they watch the TV. Oh no not this show again. You sighed plopping down beside your brother to watch the gory anime that did nothing but tear the hearts of the fans with the constant death of characters.

"Sushi! You remind me of Titans… soooo tall!" Your brother exclaimed as the ending theme plays and you almost choked at the nickname since when did he start calling him sushi anyway? Well, all looks fine since Murasakibara doesn't seem to mind.

"ah~" he nodded. His eyes were glued to the bag of chips while your brother was busy climbing up on the back of the sofa. You groaned at your brother's antics before browsing through channels when suddenly you heard something shatter. You could feel your temper rise up on the images of what might have happened. You looked back at them then to the broken glass on the floor then back to them; Murasakibara was lazily tickling the brat that is your brother.

"YOU GUYS!" you yelled. All laugh and movements ceased as they look at you questioningly.

You pointed at the shattered glass and spilled juice feeling a vein pop on our temple.

"Ah. She's mad." Your brother stated.

"Mm"

"Seriously I just looked away for a minute…" You sighed. You wiped off the spilled juice and went to get the dustpan and broom to clean the shattered glass.

"(brother) don't get off the couch yet there might still be bits of glass."

Crack

Oh crap!

"argh"

You fell on your bum when something small crack underneath your foot and not long after pierced your skin. Oh what a nice day not to wear slippers and break a glass. You gently took out the small shard of glass and hopped your way onto the bathroom to wash it off.

"You boys behave. Just going to clean this up." You said glancing back at them. The way your brother stifled a laugh and the way Murasakibara wasn't even looking at you did not go unnoticed. Weird. You thought but paid no heed to it since your main focus right now is to clean the cut.

Amidst washing your foot you snapped your head in realization that they were awfully quiet for the first time in forever well not really since Murasakibara can be a bit unresponsive sometimes. You gently dry your feet on the matt, the very first time you appreciated the soft texture of the matt. Upon coming out of the bathroom you were swept off your feet and you saw your brother with his hand on his chest and the other on his back as if he had some sort of sworn duty. Murasakibara had placed you up on his shoulder which made your head dizzy as blood rushes up your head.

"SUSHI TITAN ATTACK!" your brother yelled jumping on top of you as Muraskibara lay you on the sofa. Not very gently might I add.

"Alright. (brother)-chin let's make _-chin laugh." Murasakibara said and then that's where you lost control of everything. They started to tickle you nonstop until you turn into a laughing mess. You held your stomach in pain as you pant trying to calm down. You playfully punched Murasakibara on the arms before you ruffled your brother's hair. After a couple of seconds you were left laughing on your own while the two boys stared at you amusingly.

You calmed down sighing before standing up and holding your brother's hand. "Come on, (brother)! It's past 10 already." You lightly pulled him and he immediately complied much to your surprise.

"_-chin~ do you have a futon? I'll just stay here. Leaving you two here alone would be dangerous after all." He droned lazily…or maybe sleepily you can't really tell the difference. You nodded at him before leaving with your brother to go to his room.

After a few minutes you finally got your brother to sleep and then you went down to see Murasakibara who somehow wasn't downstairs. You called out his name to which he replied with a loud yawn; you saw him in your room laying on your bed with his arms spread like it was his own kingdom.

"Mukkun, do you want to sleep on my bed instead? I'll just go sleep on the futon since you're the guest." You asked but he just gestured for you to come forward; he wrapped you in a tight embrace before dragging you to bed by his side, he turned to look at you; your head was on his arm and his other arm was wrapped protectively around you.

"Titan must eat~" That's all he said, his gaze bore into you and before you know it he was kissing you. Breaking away when you both felt the need for air you both stared into each other's eyes. He kissed your forehead before completely snuggling to you.

"mm sleepy~ Good night,_-chin~ I lo..v…ou" He said drifting off to wonderland or wall rose?

* * *

How's that? I'm once again opening the requests but I'll probably only write Murasakibara and the characters prior to this chapter again after I've reached chapter 10? To give variety and to be able to write other characters too. I hope you like this chapter. Thank you for reading guys.

Up next: Himuro Tatsuya


	7. Himuro Tatsuya

Hello guys! Thank you everyone for the follows, favorite and reviews! This is Himuro x Reader.I hope you'll like this. Enjoy.

* * *

You groaned as you drag yourself to school. Though you're graduating this year that doesn't help in the fact that having math class first thing in the morning just didn't really appeal to you or to anyone else. However, when you saw Himuro Tatsuya you can say that your day just got better. 'He is an angel on earth, the perfect gentleman with just the right amount of spice', as the janitress have described to you back then.

The bell rang just as you sit on your chair and a man with slick black hair with one of his eyes covered entered the room and everyone else stood up to greet the teacher.

"Good morning, Himuro-sensei."

You averted your attention to the man as he talks about statistics, however, despite your excellent teacher you just can't make yourself want to study statistics. And so giving up you started doodling on you notebook when suddenly…

"Get your notebook from me after school." Your teacher snatched your statistics notebook away from your hand before going back in front of the class to continue with his discussions. You sighed as you saw your classmates look at you.

This is going to be one hell of a long day.

* * *

_'__Ring!'_

The school bell rang declaring the end of class for the day. The others were leaving off for some karaoke or to go home, you on the other hand can't shake the nervousness you feel that is tingling in your stomach. No, not butterflies. You've given up on your childish crush on your teacher after making a bad impression and now all you want to do is get this over with and go home to bask in the embarrassment that haunted you the whole day. You knocked lightly on the teacher's office, your class adviser who sat nearest the door looked up to you.

"Ah! _-san, Himuro sensei is waiting for you in the library. Don't doodle in class again, you here?" she said. You bowed, closing the door before running off to the library.

When you entered the library you noticed that not much people are in today and that made your nervousness tone down a little. If he's going to scold you at least only a few will hear. You looked around searching for a certain brunette but found him nowhere near the tables so you figured out that he might be looking or searching some books and so you walk around only to find him at the last shelf with a thick book in his hands. You straightened up and cleared your throat to get his attention.

"Ehrm…Himuro-sensei…" you trailed off waiting for him to look at you. Surprisingly he doesn't look mad or annoyed, at least not as much as he did earlier.

"I'm sorry for doodling…..uhm may I have my notebook now?" you asked. You closed your fist realizing how rude that sounds but you didn't care anymore because you want to get this over with as fast as you could.

You stared at him. "_-san. You seem to be in a hurry. I can't just have your apology I need assurance that you really won't do it again."

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again." You said.

"I'm sure you won't. Not after you get punishment." Himuro said. As soon as the words left his mouth you sighed in disappointment knowing you'd have to spend the night doing extra work, well this is your fault too.

"Please not homeworks!" You exclaimed in hopes he won't give you that.

"I'm going to send you an article and write a thousand words of reflection. I need it tonight before midnight or else you'll get zero on the next quiz." He said and all your hopes just crashed down.

"You can get your notebook back after school tomorrow. Same place." You sighed tiredly deciding to go home to wait for the said email.

* * *

**Your PoV**

**9:43pm**

'Ah when the flipflops is sensei going to send the email? It's getting late.' I thought as I check my Facebook and email. Refreshing the browser over and over again. I sighed going to Himuro-sensei's Facebook account to message him.

**You:** _Himuro-sensei? _

_(Seen at 9:51pm)_

**You:** _Himuro-sensei, where's the article?_

_(Seen at 9:57pm)_

**You:** _Himuro-sensei?_

**You:** _sensei?_

_(Seen at 10:04pm)_

**Himuro:** _Ah! _-san, sorry for the delay. I forgot. _

**Himuro**_: give me 10 minutes._

(You groaned he obviously was making this hard for you)

**Himuro:** _here_

_www,multiverse,com_

**You:** _Thanks. Bye_

_(Seen at 10:10)_

* * *

**10:17 pm**

Man this is quite a long article not to mention I can feel myself drifting off to sleep but I still have to read this article and write a thousand words. He probably did this on purpose….or not. I don't care anymore I better finish this up. What a bummer!

As I read each sentence the more I feel the sleep in my eyes. I decided to get a coffee but the coffee did not work but despite that I was able to write more than six hundred words by eleven twenty.

'It certainly is an interesting topic….' I thought as I start typing the last paragraph. I'm running out of things to say why does it have to be one hundred argh I can't take it anymore I hate you Himuro-sensei but I also love you. Oh man this is puppy love at its finest.

thud.

…..and she fell asleep.

* * *

_**Morning After**_

My mom shook me awake and I sat staring at the windows icon that has been wandering on my screen. I shook the mouse then clicked the Facebook tab. I sighed in relief seeing that I was able to send my work a few minutes before midnight. I logged out of my account then prepared for school.

"The probability of….." He said and this time you made sure to look like you're really listening...even though you're not. Though you often wander if anyone could tell that.

Time past by like a fallen leaf on a windy day. In a blink of an eye school is done for the day but as for you, you still have business in the library. You once again found him in the same location holding another thick book in his hands.

"sensei.."

"Hello,_-san. I have read your reflection." He said.

"And it troubles me to know you hate me."

"what?"

"I can't have that. For a teacher to effectively teach he must have good relationship with his student."

"What?"

"So I want us to be on good terms,_-san."

"WHAT?!"

_"__Sshhh" someone said._

"Why are you so surprised?"

"I just…what?! I mean where did you know that?"

"you wrote it in the last paragraph."

"Ah. I'm sorry Himuro-sensei. I must have typed that half asleep."

"Mm. Thought it was unlike you to write something like that on a reflection paper but that doesn't change that you still hate me right,_-san?" He said putting back the book. He laid his hands on the shelf just beside your waist. You're cornered. With no excuse to his question and so you did the most comfortable thing you could do with this distance between you two. You looked at the shelf behind him.

"and I can't have that,_-san. So would you please accept my peace offering." He said calmly as he lift your chin facing towards him. You looked into his eye, suddenly you felt something soft touch your lips. You closed your eyes when you realized, but as the kiss transpires you can't help but wonder if doing this with Himuro Tatsuya, regardless of status and age, would be wrong. You broke away to breathe; you saw him smile and his eye soften as he gazed at you and then you knew it wouldn't matter because it's done.

"S-sensei, you just stole my first kiss." You said breaking eye contact.

"I'm sorry,_-san but is it alright if I work my way to steal your last too?" asked Himuro. He cupped your face as he look deep into your eyes and there you were feeling bare as if his eye pierced through your being. Though still unsure whether this is the right thing for both teacher and student, you nodded at him with a smile. You felt tears run down your cheeks he was so beautiful, love is beautiful that you could cry. He kissed your tears dry starting from your chin to your cheeks to both your eyes to your nose to your lips and lastly to your forehead.

"I love you,_-san."

"I love you, Himuro-sensei!"

* * *

"_-san!"

"_-san!"

"what…."

"wake up!"

"five more minutes."

"You're saliva." you heard your best friend say.

"What?" You jolted up immediately wiping your mouth with your hands but there wasn't any wetness that came from your mouth.

"Well, that woke you up. You're sleep talking and we can hear it." She said. She was referring to the people who sat around you. Himuro ,who sat beside you, seemed to be so engrossed with the book he's holding. Too much for normalcy. He's cheek was flushed and you wondered if something happened.

"So you're into student-teacher relationship, huh?" teased a boy behind you. You leaned to your best friend on your side and asked, "Did I mention a name?" Your best friend nodded and nods towards Himuro's direction. Horrified, you slowly and quietly leaned back to your chair. You sat up straight and gulped not knowing how to deal with the situation you're in.

"What exactly did I say?" you asked your best friend as quiet as you could.

The boy who sat behind you decided to make you suffer even more. "Ask Himuro. (best friend) and I was talking so we didn't hear much Himuro was basically staring at you." He said a sardonic smile present on his face likewise with your best friend. You sighed sending them a glare.

"Ah it's alright. It's probably not that important to bother Himuro-kun with it." You said sending them a winning smile.

The boy snickered, "No, look Himuro is just scanning the pages. Hey Himuro. You heard what _ was talking about right when she's sleeping."

"I-I don't. I didn't h-hear." He chuckled nervously, you noted.

"Really?" your best friend asked.

Himuro looked at the guy then back at you then back to the guy but before he could even answer the guy beat him to it. "I know you did. So tell her. She wants to know what she's been saying in her sleep."

You stared at Himuro and Himuro stared at you when suddenly…

"Himuro-san, _-san. Instead of staring at each other stare at your books. This isn't free time this is time for self-study. Clean the classroom later as punishment!" The history teacher scold at you two while some laughed, others smirked at you and all you can do is sink in your chair for all the things that happened today. Himuro on the other hand only nodded at the teacher sighing before he averts his attention back to the book. You felt guilty. You tore a piece of paper from your book and wrote a sorry before calling him.

"psst." You said. When he looked, you dropped the piece of paper to the ground so it wasn't obvious.

"I'm sorry too." He wrote before he sneakily places the paper on top of your desk.

* * *

The whole time you were cleaning the classroom you were both quiet but you figured that it's for the best with all the things that happened today from the sleep talking to being scolded and to cleaning you can't even begin how much embarrassed you are. You could just throw yourself off a building but you want to come back alive and unhurt but that's impossible so you just resorted to face palming so hard till you see stars if that was even possible. That, however, is a job to do later.

When he locked the room you decided to take this chance and run away. You bowed to him before saying, "Uh do you want me to return the key, Himuro-kun? I'll go ahead." You asked still not making eye contact but so as not to be rude you looked at his face as a whole and not on his eyes.

He smiled. "I'm done anyway. Let's just go together."

You both went to your adviser, the same teacher who scolded you, to return the key and apologize.

"I…." He muttered and you looked at him horrified.

"L-listen about earlier. I'm really sorry I didn't mean to. I'm going to talk to them tomorrow and clear everything up to stop the teasing." You hastily said.

"Why?"

"Well…It's making you uncomfortable right? And I don't want to join your warring fans." You reluctantly chuckled.

"But did you mean it? What you said about me…in the dream?" He asked holding his nape,his head hung low but still his eyes stared at you waiting for an answer. You looked away immediately not knowing what to say.

"Yes. I'm sorry but it's alright I'm not expecting anything. I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship though." You said unsure if you're saying the right words or doing the right thing. Confessing and admitting your feelings isn't really your thing but seeing as things couldn't be escaped by lying anymore you just decided to tell the truth.

"Anyway, I'm sorry for today about the scolding and th-the dream. I better get going now." You said walking away but he walked faster too until he's walking beside you.

"_-san." He said stopping as he held you by your wrist. You looked at your wrist then to him.

"can I hear it?"

"What?"

"what you said."

"why?"

He looked into your eyes and you remember in your dream how his eye devoured you're entire being. The bottomless pit that held depth beyond your understanding and you want to understand more of him. Your eyes softened at him as your heart twist in painful reality.

"-sigh- I love you, Himuro-kun."

"I love you too."

.

.

.

"YOU DO?" You asked him wide eyed as your mouth hung open. He grinned sheepishly at you as he rubs his nape. You smiled at him. He closed in on you as he held your face in his hand. Surprisingly he rubbed your nose together, which was awkward because you thought he'd kiss you. Nevertheless, you feel happy that your feelings are being returned.

.

.

.

.

.

"So you can start calling me sensei." He chuckled.

"Ha ha No way. See you tomorrow!" I grinned as I entered my house shutting the door behind me.

* * *

How are you guys? It's been so long. Was Himuro ooc? Sorry this was the embarrassed Himuro request but I'm not quite sure the embarrassed part was emphasized anyway how was this? Review? I hope you liked this.

Up next in no particular order is: Takao,Akashi and Izuki.


End file.
